movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
MPAA list to Boys N The Hood
Sex & Nudity: ' None. '''Violence & Gore: ' The film contains much graphic sequences of violence. Do not watch this film if you don't look such genre. '' Two people plan to attack a gang, but you don't see anything. A murder attempt is done by a gang on another gang. You see people getting killed and shooting at each other. After the bloodbath is over, you see dead corpses laying everywhere and much blood on the walls and ground. A man is shot, laying in a blood mess and dies. During a deal, a man is beaten in the face, causing a nose-bleed, shot in the guts and then shot in the head, graphic scene. A man is forced to kill a drug dealer, he is shot with a machine gun and you see the bloody bullet holes in his belly. A man throws an object to another man, resulting in a head injury. A man in beaten to death and you a lot of blood spray. A murder attempt is done by a gang on another gang. You see people shooting with machine guns. Some people are shown injured or killed by the bullets. There is also a brief scene showing one of the gang members shooting two people with a shotgun shooting them from the bridge and they land on the ground and lot of blood splatters. A basement is attacked by gang members. People are killed by various weapons and lots of blood is in this scene. A man is almost burned alive. A man is knocked out with the butt of a gun. A man is shot several times and lots of blood comes out of the wounds. His body is destroyed by burning, but you only see it through a window hole in the oven and the scene turns away after a few seconds. A man strangles another man with a rope. A man is shot by two men, you see him gasping for breath and collapse. You see blood spurting out of his wounds. There is a last murder attempt by a rival gang. You see people shot to death with various guns. One man is shot in the abdomen, with bloody results and a big blood mess. For the rest of the scene you see him laying on the ground. After all the henchman are killed, he pleads mercy but is shot several times and you blood spurting on the wall behind him. '''Profanity: ' 78 F-words. Some sexual references. There are also a few strong R language: "dickhead", "shitface" "nuts-bitch", "piece of shit". '''Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: The film follows gang crime. Nearly every scene someone is smoking a cigarette or drinking a beer. There is also a drug trafficking theme. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' Most of the film follows a man, who has lost his gang, and tries to get power back by killing gang-members or destroying a whole gang. The film is very bloody and not meant for children. Rated R for graphic and bloody violence, pervasive language and drug material.